From Dreams To Realities
by cassluvstomfelton
Summary: Cassandra, an ordinary muggle who always dreams of the fantasies of Harry Potter Books, suddenly popped in Leaky Cauldron to find out that someone was waiting for her, Stunned but excited by the unexpected, this particular person gave her a task it is so
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER EXCEPT MY OWN PLOT AND SOME OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN MY FAN FICTION. PLUS, I DON'T POSSESS THE SONGS THAT I WROTE IN THIS STORY…. **

**Warning: Before you read this fan fiction, I hope that you've read the real story…. **

**Chapter 1: Imaginations**

Cassandra Cueto, an ordinary girl of the non- wizarding world, was an avid reader of the famous book called HARRY POTTER written by a famous Seer, Kathleen Rowling.

Cassandra was a pleasant, fine- looking, tall, slender girl. She had a well- tanned skin, straight, shiny dark brown hair, and wide eyes that matches the color of her hair. Her beauty, which always captures the eyes of the people, was very extraordinary from other. Cassandra was from a different race. She's neither an American nor European but an Asian, from the country, Philippines.

Cassandra, as her friends think, had everything she wishes for but deep inside there was one thing that goes through her mind even every time she goes to bed, for all the impossible odds of Harry Potter to happen. As she heard her clock struck nine, she started to work on with her imaginations, wondering that she was a part of Harry Potter until she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Harmony**

Midnight came; she didn't know that all these imaginations could happen in just a single conversation.

"Good Evening! Sir," greeted her mom to an old, silver- haired man. Cassandra, many people had already agreed, inherited her mom's beauty except for the style and color of hair and the eyes. Her mom has a wavy, black hair and her eyes' color was also black.

"Sir, pls. come in, take a seat," said his dad, a handsome man in his late thirties with eyes just like Cassandra's.

"Thank you, Mr. Cueto," said the old man with a delighted expression as he entered the living room.

As the stranger sat down, who was looking around interestedly, the conversation started.

"Long time, no see, Esmeralda… Anyway, have you received the letter I sent you?" asked the man.

"Yes, sir"

"No need for the formality, just call me Albus, for a much comfortable talk," said Albus politely.

For a few a seconds three of them fell quiet until Mr. Cueto made a fake cough that broke the silence.

"Is there something bothering you, Chris?" asked Albus politely.

"Well, um… yes, and this is about the letter you sent us…. Are you really going to send my daughter, Cassandra, at Hogwarts?"

"That confused me…. Because at first, when I saw your daughter's name at the next Hogwart's list of the next first years students, I thought I'm going to erase her name but I stopped myself from doing it, but let me explain first, why I intend to erase her name in the list. First of all, her grandparent's wish: not to interfere anymore with the wizarding world. Secondly, your wish to me when I came to this house before she was born," explained Albus.

"But forgive me I couldn't grant any of your wishes since Cassandra needs to know her true identity in the right way, instead of learning it in the other way for it will cause you trouble and Cassandra happened to know everything about the book entitled, Harry Potter, written by my friend. This knowledge of my friend about the book could help Harry in the right path."

"Then, if she really needs to go in your school," said Mrs. Cueto. "Then, I might allow her." Mrs. Cueto looked at her husband in a what-do-you-think expression.

"Well, if my wife agreed then I also agree," said Mr. Cueto hesitantly. "But Albus, Cassandra must not know that she is a quarter- blood tell her that she's a muggle. We must be the one to explain the truth at the proper time not now… it might shock her…."

"Very well, if that's your wish..," said Albus calmly. "Anyway, do you know the first series of the book (Oh! I never read any of those, sighed Albus) I'll turn that into a one- way portkey that will let her go to Leaky Cauldron. As for her things, I'm going to bring it now."

"Alright, better be preparing," Mrs. Cueto stood up at once and went to Cassandra's room to get her things.

"I'm going to get the book," said Mr. Cueto then off he went.

After a few moments, Cassandra's parents went back to the living room.

"So, Albus.. here's Cassandra's things," said Mrs. Cueto while giving Cassandra's trunk to Albus, "….and the money for her expenses."

"And here's the book," said Mr. Cueto looking worried.

"Thank you!" said Albus. He placed the book in the coffee table then; he took out his wand and murmured strange words which produced green sparks to the book.

"Alright, everything is settled. I must warn you not to touch this. Tomorrow, you'll send her to Leaky Cauldron through this book. She's going to stay there for 1 week before the start of terms. Don't tell her that this is a portkey let her show that it happened accidentally not by purpose," said Albus calmly. He went to get Cassandra's trunk and put the muggle money into his pocket.

Before Mr. Cueto had the chance to close the door, Albus bade his good byes to Cassandra's parents and vanished to the thin air.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER EXCEPT MY OWN PLOT AND SOME OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN MY FAN FICTION. PLUS, I DON'T POSSESS THE SONGS THAT I WROTE IN THIS STORY…. **

**Chapter 3: From Dreams To Realities**

"Goodmorning! My dear… time to wake up!"

"What?! Mom, there's no classes today!" said Cassandra as she climbed down her bed.

"Here… Change your clothes," her mom, ignoring Cassandra's protest while she passed on her the clothes.

"What d'heck?! Mom, these are winter clothes..," Cassandra asked in disbelief. Why should she wearing those kinds of clothes in a very dry climate? "We're not going to South Korea again, are we?"

"Of course not! No more questions… go and change then put these jackets in a paper bag then wear this pair of boots," said Mrs. Cueto whose voice is likely to change into tears. "By the way, after that, get your Harry Potter book in the coffee table." She left her room.

"Ready?" asked Mrs. Cueto, after a few minutes. "Get your book, now."

Cassandra followed her mom's orders curiously. Her mom was very odd indeed…….

When Cassandra finally got her book, it happened at once; she felt as though a hook just behind her had been jerked irresistibly forward. She barely realized that her feet already left the ground as the howl of winds and the swirling colors speed around her. Her hand was stuck at the book as though, pulling her forward by force then…

Her feet slammed the ground and the book hit her head with a heavy thud.

"About time, Ms. Cassandra Cueto," said the stranger in front of her. He helped her get up and picked up her paper bag while Cassandra picked her book up. Strange, she said to her self, the book didn't pull her again.

"Professor Dumbledore is waiting for you, please follow me," said the stranger.

But Cassandra didn't follow the stranger instead she had froze in the spot where she had landed, mouth hanging open.

"Wait a minute…." She said looking baffled, "How'd I get here? Who's Dumbledore? Is he… he…."

And it became clear for her. Her mom acting weird, her Harry Potter book and the strange place, she's in Leaky Cauldron. The man who told her to follow him is Tom, the barman. Her Harry Potter book's a portkey and her mom knew.

The man, who she had guessed to be Tom, was waiting for her and without question Cassandra followed him.

It was a dark and a shabby place. People were eating, drinking and talking loudly. They went through a door where an old man with a silver beard is sitting in a sofa.

"Thank you, Tom," said the man.

"No problem, Sir Dumbledore," said Tom placing Cassandra's paper bag at a table and had left.

_It can't be, _thought Cassandra, her throat went suddenly dry.

Dumbledore gestured Cassandra to sit then…

"It can't be," sighed Cassandra with a confused expression. She didn't know whether to be excited, sad, fearful or happy at the thought that she's meeting one of the persons she didn't expect to be true.

"Well," began Albus.

"I think you already know me, you can just call me Professor Dumbledore."

"It can't be," said Cassandra, whose eyes are becoming wider. "Oh my goodness, this isn't true. Please let this be a wonderful dream….."

"This is real and true, Cassandra, my friend, who's an author, had written a book called Harry Potter and because of this, the Ministry sentenced her to death. It is illegal to publish a book that predicts a person's life especially for a Seer," said Dumbledore. "We, wizards, are being forbid to read it. Once we touched it, there'll be a powerful memory charm that'll run through our brains, even the most powerful wizard can't touch it. So, before any wizards could read it, we abandoned it and we let them spread in the Muggle world since the charm will not work for them."

Cassandra accepted his words and began to believe him. She always believes people easily and that's one of her problems.

"Professor… my parents, they do not know…."

"Not to worry about… I already fixed everything with them," said Dumbledore happily.

"So… so that's why mom's acting odd?" she asked.

Dumbledore nodded.

"How about my things…..?"

"They're already upstairs at your room," he replied calmly. Dumbledore reached his pocket and gave Cassandra an envelope. "Open it."

Cassandra followed him. Two parchments are lying inside. She pulled the first one and started to read. As Cassandra read the words one by one, her eyes became wider and wider and when she had finished it, she wanted to shout for the joy and excitement. She didn't bother to pull the second one since she knew perfectly what it was, the list of things she needed for school.

"But…. But… why?"

"Very well.. You are a muggle- born witch who will study at Hogwarts and that book you're holding is a secret between you and I, no other students at Hogwarts must know that you know everything that will happen to the fate of Harry Potter," explained Dumbledore, straight to the point.

"So you mean everything in this book is real?" asked Cassandra with a great excitement in her voice.

"Yes, but not all. I believe you don't exist in that book so some changes will happen so don't expect that all things will happen according to the book," said Dumbledore calmly.

"You mean, that I'm going to guide Harry Potter the right things without telling him that I've got all my ideas in the book written by J.K. including the other series?" asked Cassandra looking fascinated. She was good at this. Good at figuring what people need at her.

"Exactly," said Dumbledore, smiling at Cassandra. "The right way you should do."

Their conversation broke when somebody knocked at the door.

"Come in," said Dumbledore

"Sir, here's your drink," said Tom, placing the glasses at the table.

"Thanks, Tom," said Dumbledore.

Tom, almost ran when he had reached the doorway.

"Don't mind him, Cassandra, Tom is the bartender of this Inn. He's the one to accompany you for 1 week before you go to Hogwarts," said Dumbledore.

"So, I'm going to stay here, cool!" said Cassandra excitedly, ready for an adventure, "and for 1 week."

"Anyway, do you want a hot chocolate?" asked Dumbledore. She nodded and said, "It's my favorite!" and Dumbledore passed the drink to her. Cassandra took a sip.

"It's so comforting and creamy! I never tasted a hot chocolate like this before," said Cassandra happily. "I mean I didn't know everything of this was real unless if this is just a dream."

Dumbledore was staring at her interestingly and said "Understandably. So I hope Cassandra, everything is clear for you, now. Here's your money, I already exchanged your muggle money to a wizarding money in Gringotts before I went here," said Dumbledore, passing her the money in a pouch. "That's 200 Galleons."

"And if you're wondering where I got your money, I believe that you'll find it out soon," said Dumbledore. "Everything is clear for you now. I guess we need to go now. I'm still going to arrange Mr. Potter's arrival at Hogwarts including his letter and money account at Gringotts."

Dumbledore stood up and Cassandra followed him as they made their way out of the room. Dumbledore went to the bar where Tom is standing.

"Tom, I hope you'll take care of Ms. Cueto before she goes to Hogwarts," said Dumbledore.

"Certainly, sir," answered Tom delightedly.

"Cassandra, I think it is unwise to follow you in buying your things," said Dumbledore, turning to her.

"Oh… I can do it by myself," she replied enthusiastically.

"Very well then, Tom please show Cassandra the entrance to Diagon Alley," he said.

"Come, Ms. Cueto. Follow me," said Tom as he went through a door.

"By the way, professor, thank you," said Cassandra, and Dumbledore waved her goodbye.

Cassandra went to a door where she had found a passageway, revealing a crowded archway.

"That's Diagon Alley," said Tom. "I'm going to leave this open for you until you return. Ms. Cueto, it's already late in the afternoon. I advise you to be here before eight o'clock."

"Alright, thanks." She had forgotten that London and Philippines have different time zones.

When she found her way to the one of the shops, she opened the envelope. She pulled the second one and decided to buy her things at Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions.

"Hogwarts?" asked the squat and smiling witch dressed all in magenta.

"Yes," answered Cassandra nervously.

They went at the back of the shop where a lot of footstools, mirrors and clothes are located. Madam Malkin stood Cassandra on a stool, slipped a long robe over her head and began to pin it to the right length.

After a minute or so, Madam Malkin said, "You are done, my dear," then she led her at the back of the shop.

"That's a total of 3 Galleons including your other uniform needs," said Madam Malkin, wrapping everything.

"Here Madam," said Cassandra, passing her the money. "Thanks!"

Cassandra went next to Flourish and Blott's, to get her course books then, went to the Apothecary. Next, she went to the shop which sells parchments and quills. She bought herself a self- correcting quill and an ink that changes color.

"So my next stop will be my wand at Ollivander's," she told herself.

As she entered the shop, there was a man sitting on a chair in front of the desk.

"Hogwarts?" asked the man.

"Yes..," answered Cassandra.

"I knew it..," said the man. "Pls. hold out your arm, that's it"

And a tape measure, measured her arm automatically.

"I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Mr. Ollivander," said the man. "And you are?"

"Ms. Cassandra Cueto"

"Oh! What a gorgeous name," said Mr. Ollivander while looking for a box of wand in the shelves behind his desk. "Here, try this Rosewood contains Phoenix feather, nice and bendy."

He gave to her the wand and Cassandra took it but Mr. Ollivander snatched it at once out of her hand.

"Not appropriate," said Mr. Ollivander. "Very well, try this Cherry Blossom which containing a Unicorn hair, 11 inches long. The wood isn't ordinary since it's from Japan."

Cassandra took the wand. She felt sudden warmth on her fingers. She waved the wand, which produced a stream of white and silver sparks at the tip of the wand. Mr. Ollivander clapped, "Bravo! My dear!"

"That's a total of 8 Galleons," said Mr. Ollivander happily.

"Here, take this," said Cassandra. "Thank You! Mister."

And she left. She went last to Eeylops Owl Emporium, to buy herself an owl. She bought a Barn Owl (her wings was very different it's in yellow and white) instead of the Snowy ones. The owl is sleeping with her head under her wings in a large cage as they made their way back at the Leaky Cauldron Inn.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINAL HARRY POTTER EXCEPT MY OWN PLOT AND THE OTHER CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN MY FAN FICTION. PLUS, I DON'T POSSESS THE SONGS THAT I WROTE IN THIS STORY…. **

**Harry Potter**

**and the Sorcerer's Stone**

**(Fan fiction)**

**Chapter 4: Draco Malfoy **

A few days later….

"Wake up! Ms. Cueto!"

There was a loud knock on the door.

"Alright! Tom!" she answered sleepily. "Better get dress before going to King's Cross."

Cassandra changed her clothes and packed all her things up. Then, she went down for breakfast.

"Ms. Cueto, here's your ticket to platform nine and three- quarters," said Tom, while giving her ticket.

"Thanks, Tom. Are you going to accompany me?" said Cassandra.

"Yes, Ma'am, since Prof. Dumbledore told me so," said Tom

"Oh, good," sighed Cassandra. "But how will we go there?"

"I hired a Ministry Car," answered Tom.

When the Ministry Car arrived at half- past nine, Tom went up to get Cassandra's things. Both of them went inside the car. When they arrived, Tom put her things in a trolley including the owl and went between the barriers nine and ten of King's Cross.

"Ok, here are your things," said Tom, giving her the trolley. "Have a nice year at Hogwarts, Ms. Cueto."

"What did we talk about the courtesy?"

"I mean, have a nice year at Hogwarts, Cassandra."

"Thanks, Tom," said Cassandra. "Bye!"

She started to walk toward the barrier while pushing her trolley in front of her. She broke into a run, then… She saw a scarlet steam engine was waiting. There was a sign overhead said Hogwarts Express.

The first few carriages were already packed with students. Cassandra pushed her cart off down the platform in search for an empty compartment. She pressed on the crowd until she found an almost empty seat at the middle of the train where a lonely boy is sitting.

Cassandra knocked.

The boy turned and opened the door. He had a gorgeous, pale face with matching attractive blue gray eyes. Both of them were staring at each other's sight. She can feel his eyes examining her. Cassandra shook her self and she came back to the reality.

"Um…. Hi…. everywhere else is full and I couldn't sit anywhere," squeaked Cassandra timidly.

The good- looking guy smiled at her, revealing his perfect, snowy teeth and said in British accent, "You could sit here if you like. Let me help you with your things." He stood up and placed Cassandra's things on the cabinet while he put Cass (Cassandra's owl) on a small corner.

"By the way," he said, again revealing his perfect teeth, "I'm Draco Malfoy."

Cassandra couldn't believe it. She didn't picture Draco Malfoy to be a handsome guy. She pictured him to be an arrogant looking boy with pale sulky eyes not with the twinkling eyes.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked with the look of concern in his face.

"Yeah, sorry for my rudeness," she muttered. "I'm Cassandra... Cassandra Cueto."

"Cueto? Well, I heard it before….. It's some sort of an old wizarding family who just vanished," said Malfoy.

"That's impossible… because I'm a Muggle- born and I lived far away from this country," said Cassandra. She suddenly regretted her usage of words because Draco's look changed.

"Why? Where do you live?" asked Draco curiously.

"Asia….. Philippines," said Cassandra.

"So that's why your beauty is quite captive," said Draco. "Anyway, do you know what house you'll be in?"

"Well, I wanted to be in Gryffindor," she replied, not looking in his eyes. "You?"

"My whole family is Slytherin, so I guess I'm going to be there," said Malfoy proudly.

The train began to move. Cassandra peered out of the window, the train is now gathering speed. She saw families waving at their sons and daughters.

"What's the name of your owl? She's already awake," said Malfoy. "Look."

"Her name is Cass," said Cassandra, watching her owl. "Do you have a pet?"

"Yes, but he's already at Hogwarts. Father sent him there yesterday. He's an eagle owl."

They were quiet for a time, watching fields flick past. The silence was broken by two boys who entered their compartment.

"Excuse me for a second, Cassandra." He stood up and led the two boys out.

"What?" she heard Draco asked the two boys.

"Guess what? Draco, there's a rumor that Harry Potter is at the end of the train's compartment!" said the fat, small boy.

"Is it true? Goyle?"

"Yes," answered Goyle, a fat, tall boy with broad shoulders.

"Then, let's check that out!" said Draco, sniggering.

"Who's that girl?" the boy named Goyle asked.

"None of your business, Goyle."

"Is she a pureblood?" she heard the other asked.

"No."

"I can not believe you! You're talking to a mudblo…"

"Don't call her that!"

"Slow down, Draco! I'm just saying if your dad learns about this you're dead."

"Especially, Parkinson. We all know that she likes you."

"Look? I don't care. There's an inexplicable feeling inside me, I'll tell it to you someday. I hope both of us are in the same house," said Malfoy melodiously.

And she heard them go away.

Few moments later, somebody entered the compartment. A bushy- haired girl and a round- faced boy. _I know this two.., _Cassandra thought.

"Hi! Hermione…. Hi! Neville..," greeted Cassandra.

"How'd you know our names?" asked Hermione curiously. "Anyway, have you seen a toad?"

"No, but you'll soon find it," said Cassandra, smiling at them.

"I hope. My grandma will kill me once she found out I lost my toad," sighed Neville.

"By the way, thanks!" said Hermione. "May I know your name?"

"Cassandra Cueto, a muggle- born witch. I believe you are one too?" said Cassandra.

"Yes, I guess we should look for the toad in the other compartments" said Hermione and they left.

Half- past three came, when Malfoy got back at their compartment.

"You look choleric, why?" asked Cassandra, looking at him fearfully.

"Nothing.. it's Weasley and Potter," said Malfoy heatedly.

"Well, if you just talked to them pleasantly," said Cassandra.

"You haven't even met them so stop condemning them," said Malfoy.

And with that Cassandra concluded that there's no difference to the Draco Malfoy she knew from the book.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINAL HARRY POTTER EXCEPT MY OWN PLOT AND THE OTHER CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN MY FAN FICTION. PLUS, I DON'T POSSESS THE SONGS THAT I WROTE IN THIS STORY…. **

**Harry Potter**

**and the Sorcerer's Stone**

**(Fan fiction)**

**Chapter 5: The Advent at Hogwarts **

It is already dark when they arrived at the station.

"First years follow me," said a gigantic man named Hagrid.

They followed him and they went at the rim of a black lake where several boats are situated.

"No more than four to a boat!" roared Hagrid, pointing to the fleet of boats. Cassandra and Malfoy were followed by Crabbe and Goyle. And they set sail.

They reached an underground harbor and Hagrid told them to duck down. The minute, they arrived at the grounds of the castle, they strode up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

The door swung open. A tall, black- haired witch in emerald robes stood there.

"Thank you, Hagrid!" said the woman.

"No problem, Prof. McGonagall!" said Hagrid.

They went inside the entrance hall which was vast inside. They followed Prof. McGonagall in front of a double- door hall.

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin shortly. You'll be sorted into four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin," explained Prof. McGonagall. "Now, form a double line and follow me."

As they entered the Great Hall, students were already there. There are four long tables and a long one at the top of the hall where the rest of the staff are sitting including the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall headed them in front of the hall, where a pointed wizard's hat is located. She put it on a stool. The hat twitched its mouth and began to chant a song. When the hat ended his song, the whole school burst into applause.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward, holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you'll put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted."

"Abbot, Hannah!"

The girl put on the hat and sat on the stool… "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

It wasn't long when Cassandra's name was called, "Cueto, Cassandra!"

As she went to the stool, she can feel all the gazes of the students, she even heard Draco say, "I hope she'll be put to where I'll be put at."

Cassandra put on the hat and sat on the stool. She's sure she wasn't imagining it that the hat spoke inside her head while praying to be put to Gryffindor. "I can see a great deal of knowledge, talent and beauty in you. Ravenclaw's the best house for you but if you're sure…. GRYFFINDOR!"

She removed the hat and walked breathlessly to Gryffindor table. Once she got there, people were all clapping and shaking hands with her while introducing their selves.

"George Weasley," said the red- haired boy.

"Alicia Spinnet," said the other girl.

"Angelina Johnson," said the other one.

"Fred Weasley, twin of George," said the other red- haired boy.

"Percy Weasley, brother of Fred, George and Ron, who'll be sorted too later," said a red- haired, tall, thin boy.

"Lee Jordan," said a dark boy.

As the Sorting lingers, they applaud every time someone is being consigned at Gryffindor especially to Harry Potter. _I knew it, Harry will be placed here _thought Cassandra as Harry went to join them. Draco was placed at Slytherin looking thwarted.

When the Sorting was done, the food began to pop into view at the table. Cassandra selected all the food that she can reach and eat it hungrily. No one talked much until their meal was done. When the dessert appeared everyone started to burst on conversation. They talked about their families.

"So, Cassandra, you told me that you're a muggle- born. May I know what country are you from? Because of your rare beauty," said Hermione and everyone at their table started to look at her direction. Before she hated people who kept on staring at her but she got used to it when she started performing in front of people.

"Philippines…," said Cassandra awkwardly, thinking of students who might discriminate her.

"I knew it, you're from an Asian country," said Hermione happily.

And to her surprise, no one seemed to dislike her even if she's an Asian girl but instead they looked at her keenly.

On Cassandra's other side, George and Fred were conversing in whispers but Cassandra heard some, "She's beautiful, isn't she? Fred?"

"That girl? Cassandra? I overheard that she's from an Asian Country," said Fred.

Cassandra went red, _Well, it's a good start here at Hogwarts, _she assumed to herself. _Just relax. _She always flushed every time they compliment her looks.

When Professor Dumbledore stood up, the noise in the hall passed away.

"Quidditch trials will be arranged by your House Captain for those who wish to join their House teams. And as my usual warning, that the Dark Forest is out- of- bounds to students."

"And may I remind you that the third floor on the right hand side is already out- of- bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a painful death," he added. "And now bedtime, off you trot!"

The Gryffindor's first years followed Percy, the Gryffindor Prefect, through the emerging crowd. Cassandra saw Draco gazing at her, looking disappointed.

They walk and walk on the corridors of the castle until they reached a dead end where a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress, hung.

Percy told the fat lady their password which is, _Caput Draconis_. The painting revealed a round hole. They all scrambled across and found their selves in the Gryffindor Common Room. Percy indicated them to the boy's dormitory on the left wing and the girl's on the right wing. Then, Percy disappeared in the hole.

"Hey, Cassandra want to join us?" asked George reluctantly, who came across the room.

"No, thank you. I'm whacked by now," said Cassandra, who seemed to be worn- out already.

"Alright! Goodnight then," and he rushed back at his chair near the fire.

Cassandra went across the girl's dormitory. When she reached the girl's room, Hermione including Lavender and Parvati were placing their things in the wardrobe. She did the same then; she pulled off her robes and pulled on her pajamas. She immediately fell asleep in a four- poster bed hung with deep red, velvet curtains.


End file.
